Fighting For What’s Precious To Me
by Mattman90
Summary: A one-shot about Naruto


Fighting For What's Precious To Me 

By: Mattman90

**Demon/Summon Speech/ **

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_

Human Speech

_Human Thoughts_

This is a Naruto x harem fiction I'll let the plot develop over time and see who is best suited for him!!!

Sad, but Happy Ending!!!

Hate The Pairing type and Ending Don't Read It!!!

AU: Starts after Naruto beats Mizuki. What if Naruto tried to take his role as a ninja seriously? Naruto gets help from Kyuubi to become better. He has two ninja ways now "Never give up" and "Protect my precious people by becoming an amazing ninja to go down in history."

All credit for characters, non-original plotline, anything in published manga or anime NOT MINE!!! Thanks for that go to Kishi and all of the people who make Naruto possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long fight with Mizuki and a talk with old man Hokage. Naruto decides to turn in at his apartment. Naruto sighs and opens his door to the apartment with his key and goes inside. He undresses in the bathroom pulling off his ripped and sweat drenched clothes. from the fight. He steps in the shower and turns on the cold water. _"What a day its been. First failing the exam. Then stealing the scroll. Learning shadow clone. Finding out the truth about Kyuubi. Then beating Mizuki with all those clones. Finally getting Genin." _The cool water cascading down his body and relaxes his aching muscles. He then uses shampoo and scrubs his hair and rinses it out. The washes his dirty body with soap. Finally he rinses, turns off the water and dries off. Stepping out of the bathroom and into his room he gets his pajamas and night cap. He puts them off and goes to sleep.

In his dream Naruto is in a sewer. He hears a faint grumbling noise and follows it to a room. In this room a large cage he sees a piece of paper on its that reads "Seal." Thinking none of it he walks up to the cage and until a giant pair of claws nearly impales him and a large red silted eye looks at him. Naruto says, "You must be Kyuubi."

"**Correct child and we are in your mind. I'm willing to make you a deal." **Kyuubi says back.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asks.

"**If you allow me to be able to connect my self to the outer world through your senses, a change of décor of this cage, have a great ninja way… I'll train you to become a better shinobi possibly surpass all other shinobi. In taijutsu, fox genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and demonic fuuinjutsu. After all an ancient demon should know this stuff. You'll be trained in my taijutsu style fox fist. The fox genjutsu are better than your wimpy human genjutsu. Long forgotten ninjutsu and some current. My dance of the nine tails sword style, and demonic fuuinjutsu is just fun and also dangerous. While you are awake, while you are asleep you will learn about intellectual, political stuff, and strategy oh and etiquette. All of which is needed for Hokage. Also the human body, poisons, and anything else needed for being a great and efficient ninja." **Kyuubi replies.

"How do I know this is not a trick to get you free." Naruto questions_._

"**I swear on my honor and to Inari this is no trick merely this is to make sure I do not have a weak container. Also to keep you and me alive." **Kyuubi said back. Naruto realized a swear on Inari was a oath of utmost binding terms. Naruto finally came to a wise decision.

"Okay I agree to your terms. My two ninja ways are 'never give up' and 'protect my precious people by becoming an amazing ninja to go down in history'" Naruto replied.

"**So be it when you wake up you will start training… be warned everyday you will feel like quitting. Remember your ninja way and you will succeed… Kid make me proud." **Kyuubi said.

"Yes Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto said back.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day….

"**Kid you need to get weights for speed and new ninja clothes that ****are not ****orange. You need stealth as a ninja or you will be a target and die. Also some new weapons and a sword preferably a katana. Ask the smith to make one out of high quality steel that can channel chakra and is fairly light. You'll need it for kenjutsu lessons and for my style 'Dance of the Nine Tails.' it requires speed, stealth, and pinpoint accuracy.**" Kyuubi commands Naruto

"_Okay Kyuubi-sensei. I'll head off to the ninja shop_." Naruto thought to Kyuubi. Naruto on his way to the ninja store received cold harsh glares and insults. He took the high road and ignored it knowing one day he will be Hokage. Also if he lashes out Naruto will stoop to their level and show them what they expect him to be… a demon. Naruto arrived at the ninja shop who did not hate hime and entered. At the counter saw a man there.

"Hello shop owner may I place and order for adjustable weights and a katana. Preferably lightweight, durable, can channel chakra, and made of steel like that of the Seven Swordsman. I'm interested in buying a set of new clothes for a ninja darker and more earthy tones. Also a cloak like the 4th's except orange and with black flames and reads 'Guardian Fox' because the 4th is my idol. I plan on wearing it when I become an awesome ninja. Oh and some ninja supplies and some blank scrolls." Naruto asked of the store owner.

"Interesting I believe you can reach that dream, just keep on trucking along. Okay, Naruto your total will be for that order 7,000 Rio because of the material of the katana and its specifics. After all the metal you are asking for is rare and expensive." The owner replied.

"Thanks a lot. Sounds right. Oh shoot only have 6,500 Rio I can spend. Can you ask old man Hokage to subtract that 500 from my living expenses? I have a to leave a little for rent and food." Naruto asked worriedly.

"Okay Naruto I'll do that. Here are the weights which can be adjusted with chakra, the supplies, and clothes." The store owner said reassuringly.

"Thanks again. Goodbye." Naruto said as he left.

"_That kid will be something Minato you'll be proud of him wherever you are. Too bad my friend you are not here for him._" The owner thought sadly going back to cleaning his store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND CUT! Phew I realized Fox of Many Tricks was going south so I decided to start earlier in Naruto's life. It will be completely different from the manga with the personality of Naruto, not the basic manga story line though. If Naruto seems like he will overpowered trust me he will be powerful as explained it is all needed to be hokage, but not godly. He won't be an arrogant prick he'll know his true abilities, but like a good shinobi he will not flaunt them and will remain underestimated. That way he will surprise everyone when he kicks ass. As for the store owner he knew Minato or the 4th Hokage they were war buddies and developed a great friendship. So yes he knows Naruto's lineage. See you later.


End file.
